The Many Ways to Say Three Words
by rikkurafiki
Summary: These are little side stories based off of my main supernatural story, Steps To Loving and Being Loved.


Deanna forcefully pushed Cas into the closet and shut the the door. She was relieved and surprised to see it had a lock on the inside. You gotta love parinoid people.

The closet was more of a walk in pantry the way it was set up with shelves lining the walls with various oddly shaped things. It was barely large enough to fit two people, lucky for them, Deanna and Cas were fit people.

Deanna grunted as she awkwardly turned her body toward Cas, trying not to touch him inapropreatly as she moved. "So I could think of better ways to wait for death." Deanna said sarcastically looking up to where Cas face was. She couldn't see him in the small dark space.

Cas frowned at her, "If I had use of my powers, we wouldn't be in this mess." Cas was feeling really bad. Ever since they got into that town, Cas hadn't been able to use any of his angel "mojo", as Deanna would put it. So he has been nothing but a "baby in a trench coat." Cas didn't like the idea of not being able to help Deanna.

"Look, Sam and Bobby will find us, just as long as the monsters don't get them." Deanna shifted, trying not to touch Cas at all.

Cas looked around in the darkness. Even though he didn't have use of his powers, he could still see on the dark. He frowned again at Deanna's uncomfortable expression. "You know, you could have left me behind."

Deanna gave Cas a look. "Are you crazy? I would never leave you behind, you know that."

"But you would be safe, or at least find Sam and Bobby."

"And leave you to defend yourself, fat chance. Its cruel to leave a baby alone." There was a strong silence after that. Deanna could feel the sadness coming off of Cas. She signed sharply. "Look, I'm sorry for calling you a baby. I just, I just feel responsible for you."

Cas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "In what way would you be responsible for me? If anything it's the other way around. I'm the one-"

"That gripped me tight and raised me from perdition, I know." Cas' expression deepened. "Maybe it's because of that, you know, you and I are connected in some way." There was a short pause. Deanna could feel her face getting hot. "Look, I don't want to talk about it, the subject is getting way too chick flick for me. I'm not about to have a touchy freely conversation, especially not with you. I'm just sorry for calling you a baby, take or leave it."

Cas didn't say anything for quit some time. The air was starting to get a little warm. "I hope they find us soon, I believe the CO2 levels are rising in here."

"Oh yeah that's nice, it's either die by the hands of ancient monsters or my own hot breath. That's freaking lovely." Deanna rolled her eyes in frustration.

"At least I don't need to breath."

Deanna looked up at Cas with a curious look. "I always wondered about that. So your an angel-", suddenly there was a loud sound coming from inside the room on the other side if the closet door. Deanna put her hand up to pause Cas, even though he hadn't been talking in that moment. In the dark she pulled out her gun and pressed her body slightly to the door, just in case it pulled open, she would be ready to shoot. Cas instictevly wrapped his arm around Deanna's waist. He was willing to move her out of the way if need be. It sounded like someone was tearing up the room in search for something.

"Please go away." Deanna whispered under her breath. There was a loud bang and Cas pulled Deanna closer, all the while she was so focused on what her next step was gonna be, that she hadn't noticed the initial contact. Shortly after the room went silent. Deanna relaxed and let her arm fall slack, it was then that her wrist hit Cas arm. Deanna looked down in the darkness. "What are you doing?"

Cas looked down, realizing for the first time what he had done. He quickly pulled his arm back. "I only meant to protect you."

"Protect me? You can't even poof out of the room, how were you going to protect me?"

Cas frowned at her. "I don't know. Maybe to act as a sort of buffer."

Deanna skoffed, "Oh yeah, that what I need, for the big baby to get hurt so I can save his ass."

"You know you don't have to keep treating me like I can't help myself or you." Cas was starting to get annoyed with Deanna continuously calling him a baby.

"You can't. Why do you think I'm stuck with you? If I trusted you for one second not to get yourself killed, then I wouldn't have to treat you like a child."

"I am meny millennias old, the only one that comes close to being a child is you. I've fought in wars, I've done things you can only dream of. Stop calling me a baby!"

"Then stop crying like one!" Deanna and Cas were so caught up in arguing with each other that they hadn't realized that now they were shouting at each other. So much so that it caught the attention of the monster that was looking for them.

The monster started to bang on the door. Cas slapped his hand over Deanna's mouth. "It's found us."

Deanna glared at Cas in the dark. She mumbled something and he moved his hand. "No shit Sherlock. What are we gonna do now, that doors not gonna hold forever."

Cas looked down at Deanna with sadness then determination, all of which she couldn't see. He grabbed her and uncomfortably moved her to his spot. It was a bit odd and she didn't know what was happening, but she didn't try to fight him either, fighting him is what got them caught. "If the door gets broken, I'll be the first to take damage. I may not be able to use my powers, but I am still an angel, so that makes me harder to kill then a human."

"You don't even know what kind of abilities that thing has. For all you know, it can kill you by looking at you."

"At least it won't be you." Deanna didn't know what to say. An emotional feeling was building up in her chest, she only felt like that when it came to Sam, but here Cas was, willing to sacrifice himself for her. It was making her sick and angry.

Deanna grabbed Cas by the arm. "No you don't get to do that."

Cas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Deanna stop arguing with me. Let me help you in any way that I can, to prove to you that I'm not a useless baby."

"You don't have to prove anything to me Cas." Now he was really confused. It was hard to think when the banging on the door seemed to get louder and louder. He could hear the wood starting to splinter. "If we go out, we go out together, no body is playing hero, specially not for me. I'm not some damsel that needs protecting and I sure as hell don't need someone risking their life for me, not again."

It took Cas a moment to understand what she was talking about. He took her hand off his arm and held it. "When are you gonna understand that I would do anything for you, even if you didn't want me too?"

Deanna didn't have time to process or respond. The door burst open in a shower of splinters. The monster grabbed Cas around the neck and pulled him out the closet. Deanna stumbled forward a bit at the sudden force of Cas being pulled out of her hand.

Cas and the monster wrestled with each other as Deanna tried to take a shot. She didn't want to miss and risk hitting Cas, but then she thought that he wouldn't hold it against her if she did, its not like it woukd kill him. Still the idea of shooting him, didn't seem too good. "Damn it Cas, move out of the way!"

Cas grunted something and threw the monster over his shoulder. His angel blade slipped out of his sleeve. Deanna finally took her shot, but it was no good. The monster got up and back hand her in the face. He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the wall. Cas tried to stab him, but saw him coming up behind him from the corner of his eye, so he waved his hand and Cas went flying across the room.

Deanna kicked the monster in the gut and that didn't seem to do much. Thinking fast and loosing air, she head butt him in the face. It worked for her in the past, maybe it would work for her this time, and it did. The monster seemed disoriented for just long enough for Deanna to punch him in the face. She hit him again and when she went for another, he grabbed her arm and twist it behind her back.

Cas got up and grabbed his angel blade again. He tackled the monster to the floor, taking Deanna with him. All three struggled on the floor for a bit, before the monster got the upper hand again.

In the struggle, the angel blade slide out of reach. The monster had pushed Deanna across the room. After sliding to a stop, she looked over to see the monster was beating Cas. Deanna's eyes caught the glint of the angel blade on the floor. She moved herself slowly across the floor to where the angel blade was. Cas tried to defend himself and beat back the monster, but he was too strong for him.

Deanna finally made it to the blade without getting the monsters attention. She grabbed the blade and with all he strength, got to her feet and plunged the blade into the back of the neck of the monster.

Light shot out of the monsters eyes and mouth before Deanna pulled the blade out and he crumpled on top of Cas. Deanna kicked him off and extended a hand out to Cas. "See, I told you I was gonna end up saving your ass."

Cas frowned at her as he took her hand. She was right, even after all his talk, it was Deanna Winchester to the rescue in the end. "I suppose you were right about me too then?"

Deanna looked confused for a bit then laughed. "No Cas, you proved you're not a big baby after all. Sure you got your ass kicked a bit, and if I hadn't jumped in, he probably would have killed you." Cas didn't seem to be getting happier, "Tackling us both to the ground was good. I would have been strangled to death if you hadn't."

"That was only after you head butt him in the face."

"Look it's not a contest. Lets just say we saved each other and leave it at that." Deanna pat Cas on the arm.

Cas looked down at were Deanna hit him. He turned over to the dead monster on the floor, then looked back at Deanna. "I think we should find Sam and Bobby."

Deanna suddenly realized that they hadn't heard from either of them since they jumped into to closet. "Oh shit you're right. OK let's go. Oh yeah here." Deanna handed the angel blade back to Cas.

Cas looked at the blade and pushed it back towards Deanna. "No, I think you should hold onto it."

Deanna glared at Cas for a few seconds. "Its the only thing you have to defend yourself. Besides, if you wanted to, you could have handled that thing by yourself."

Cas looked at her with confusion. "I don't under-"

"Don't, 'I don't understand' me. I knew you were pulling your punches. Cas you've kicked multiple angel ass by yourself. One monster from pergatory isn't gonna take you down so easy. You wanted me to save you, why?" Cas looked like a kid that had been caught. Deanna just smiled at him. "You wanted me to be right. You knew I was wrong, but you wanted me to be right."

Deanna handed the blade back to Cas and this time he took it. "I didn't think that you would figure it out."

Deanna walked past him, "I always knew Cas." Deanna turned back to him, "You wanna know why I call you a big baby in a trench coat without your mojo? Because you do stupid things like that. Don't be so emotional, it's too chick flick. I don't like it. Now come on, let's go find Sam and Bobby. Oh and by the way, I'm always right, even when I'm wrong." Deanna gave him a wink and walked out the room.

Cas stood there for a few seconds trying to understand what just happened. Deanna called out to him from down the hall and he rushed out the room after her.


End file.
